


Room Number Three [Babygirl]

by Babygirl (Sexinthelounge)



Category: Block B
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Babygirl





	

The hype was real. Everyone around you was jumping to the beat and the only thing you could focus on was the pounding in your ears and that sexy rough voice blaring through the speakers. It was nearing the end of the concert and while everyone else was crying for the show to go on, you knew you had a place to be after the lights go down. Squeezing through the crowd, you eventually made it to the backstage area around the corner, flashing your VIP pass to the security guards there and stepping through the double doors to the dressing room halls. You remembered which room to go to after the show, as Jiho sent you a text a few hours ago on where to meet. 

  
You scanned the door panels for Room Number Three and opened the door quietly. He was waiting for you, still dressed in those sweaty stage clothes but smiling like he hadn’t seen you in weeks, which was only partly true. Turning to lock the door, you huffed a sigh.

“Did you ask everyone to leave you here? I bet they all know why by now,” you walked toward him with an accusing smile. 

“Nah, nah, they just think I’m gonna shower,” Jiho says, playfully offended. He forgets it all when you push off his jacket, catching his eyes with a bite of your lip and keeping him there with hands pressed around the sides of his waist and against the table behind him. You kiss him gently at first, testing the waters to see how much he’s willing to push back. Jiho moves your hands from his side and swiftly grabs your hips, pushing you against the table behind you both. 

With your legs now pressing against the table, you hop up on it and wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him into another kiss. He slips off your cardigan and tosses it aside, moving to flatten you out on the table. His hot lips move against your jaw, and down the V shape of your shirt to the valley between your breasts. Soft pants and the occasional moan filled the air around you both as you manage to slip off your thin shirt, prompting Jiho to continue down your heated skin and leaving hot wet kisses every inch or so. He knows where you want him and that’s just why he’s taking his time. You’ve waited this long for him, what’s a few more minutes? 

“Jiho!” You cry out suddenly. Tilting your head up, you see him staring back at you with that thousand yard glare. He still had that sexy eye liner on, knowing that burning feeling it gave you in your chest. As slow as ever, he unbuttons your jeans, pulling the zipper down tooth by tooth. You wiggle your hips, impatient and so terribly needy it begins to hurt. His hands snake up your hips and he yanks off the denim so suddenly that he almost takes your panties with it. Jiho’s careful however. Once your jeans are off and somewhere on the floor, he takes one of your thighs in hand so easily, deciding to kiss everywhere but where you wanted him. Another whine flies from your swollen lips when he lays a gentle kiss on your clothed center. You look up again to see him grinning. What a damn asshole, you think. He’s enjoying watching you squirm and cry. 

Jiho loops his fingers around the waistband of your panties and slides them down and off onto the linoleum with the rest of your clothes , only the deciding to push you a bit farther up onto the table. He starts with a single solitary lick up the center of your core, taking his time to let his tongue reach all the way up to your clit before giving it a quick suck. Your toes curl immediately and you clamp a hand over your mouth. He uses both thumbs to spread you wide open before giving another lick, delving his tongue into you. You taste sweet as candy and his low hums let you know. His nose rubs against your clit slightly and the stimulation of both makes you squeeze your eyes shut and release a gorgeous breathy moan. You’re so bare and vulnerable right now and he treats you like a fucking queen.

Speeding up a little, he quickly switches to rubbing circles on your clit with his tongue. You whine at the empty feeling, but welcome the steady stimulation. Without saying a word, Jiho slips a sneaky finger up your slit and back down, stopping at the bottom of your opening before sliding it in agonizingly slowly. He pushes it in and pulls it back out to an andante rhythm, then curling his finger up, massaging your g-spot tenderly. He knows exactly what he does to you and knowing that he has such a smug smile on his face while eating you out makes you want to hate his guts. 

Jiho soon slips another finger inside, speeding up even more while circling his hot tongue around your clit. You’re absolutely dripping at this point and you know that those wet sloppy sounds are all his fault. With his steady fingers pounding away at you and his precise tongue, you already feel that warm coil begin to build in your stomach. Hands reach down to grab at Jiho’s damp hair and grasp at the strands. Your stomach muscles contract, trying to sit up and watch his skilled tongue, but as soon as you get a chance to move, your orgasm hits you hard. Tossing your head back and crying out, you ride out the high trying to grind yourself on his face. Jiho begins to slow down once he feels you twitching so hard. You sit tiredly on the cold table, head spinning and legs shaky. Jiho looks up at you with a shiny mouth and chin before wiping it off on the back of his hand and standing up for a kiss. You welcome it warmly, wrapping your arms around his neck and running a hand through his pretty hair. You pull him close to whisper in his ear.

“Your turn, come here,” You hop off the counter and on wobbly legs you guide him to one of the nice leather chairs in the middle of the dressing room. He eagerly follows, watching your hips sway. You push him into the smooth chair and kneel in front of him. He leans back with a smirk while you rush to get his jeans down. Damn skinnies. 

Slowly, you slide down his boxers and with a playful grin, you hang your mouth open wide and the sight of his half hard dick. Jiho almost laughs at your reaction, bringing a hand up to cup your cheek. You nuzzle into the warmth for only a second before giving the tip of his cock a quick kiss. You slide your hand around the warmth and begin pumping slowly while giving kisses here and there along the sides and on the tip. Gradually, his length comes to life and you’re more than eager to give that first lick up the bottom all the way to the tip just as he did to you. He lets out a hum and leans back once more, keeping his eyes trained on your every movement. 

You continue licking down the sides after swirling your tongue around the tip. Once you deem it properly lubed up, you tighten your grip around him and pump while whirling your tongue around the head. Your pace picks up soon, twisting and pulling frantically. You stop to push his dick as far into your mouth as it would go, relishing the feeling of him hitting the back of your throat.Taking it out, you continue pumping while letting your tongue play with his balls for a moment. Jiho pushes his head against the plush leather and lets out a sigh. You come back up , letting his dick rest between your breasts as you jack him off roughly, hands roaming up his shirt and over his toned stomach. The feeling of his muscles contracting under your touch edges you on. 

His hand snakes up past your collarbone and rests on the back of your neck, guiding your movements and showing you just how fast he wants you to go. Your lips find their way back around the head of his cock, now twitching only slightly. Backing up to spit on the tip, you brace yourself on his thighs with both hands, bobbing your head up and down around his dick, letting it as far down as it will go once more, this time keeping it there and swallowing around it. Jiho lets out a low moan, letting his hips come up and press farther into your mouth. You keep him there, pushing his arm to give him the signal that you’re okay. He takes the hint and grabs the back of your head, bucking his hips into your mouth slowly at first but picks up the pace eventually. He lets up and you’re back to jacking him off with a sloppy grin on your face. Your lips connect with the head of his cock, your hands jerk whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth. You reach with your other hand and play with his balls once more, going for the kill. His sighs become more and more labored, even letting out a whine at one point. You smile around his dick and continue pumping and twisting. 

“Fuck, baby, keep going.” That was the sign he was going to cum down your throat in three, two, one. Jiho let out a gorgeous moan while bucking his hips into your mouth. You made sure to keep it all on your tongue to show him once he opens his eyes. In one gulp, you swallow it all.

“Wow, you came so much today. Did you miss me that much?” You tilted your head sweetly and leaned forward to kiss his nose. 

“Of course I did. Fuck, you’re so good to me.” He muses while you stand to clean yourself up some in the bathroom. More is sure to come, as you know the night isn’t over yet. You should start by figuring out what to say when you rejoin the group and they’re wondering why you both smell like sex.

 

Originally posted [here](http://sexinthelounge.tumblr.com/post/138722216620/one-shot-with-zico-please-where-hes-eating-you)


End file.
